MHA One-Shot Ideas
by RedDemon82
Summary: This will be a collection of ideas that have come through my head at any given time, they may be turned into stories depending on the support behind it. I do not own the show, manga, or characters, only the stories I create.
1. Ch 1 A Promise To Mom

**This will be my first step to being a writer, I never actually posted a story because I was too afraid of criticism and/or haters, but if humanity was to scared to explore the unknown, we wouldn't be standing where we are today, so I will be filling this story with one-shots that may or may not be stories depending on the support behind it, so your comments will really be deciding a lot of what goes on in here, so, without anymore delay, lets get into it.**

The beeping of the heart monitor was ever so present within the room, within the bed lied one Inko Midoriya as her sickness, slowly but surely, kept chipping away at her mortality. Next to the bed sat Izuku Midoriya, the sole son and child of the family, clutching his mother's hand in an attempt to keep her with him for as long as possible.

For the first time in a long while, Inko had finally woken up from her slumber, her eyes were a bit glazed over, she felt that Death was nearby, whispering to her ears, saying that she was granted the time to say her last words. In a weak, raspy voice, she had spoke, "...Izuku, how are you holding up?" He lifted his head and looked at her, "I should be asking you that, I was so scared when you had suddenly fainted after showing you what my quirk was..."

She flashed a soft smile, "I'm sorry for worrying you dear, I must have been thrown into such a shock from seeing it...", her mood went from happy to sad as she stared off into the distance, "...but I think we both know what will happen soon, Izuku." He had nodded, knowing that it would not be long before he lost an important piece to his life.

She turned back to face him with one question lingering in her mind, "What do you plan to do for your career Izuku?" He had been caught off guard from the question but gained a thoughtful look, "I know that making you worried would have made your condition worse, so I thought, 'why not be a doctor so I can help you'," he laid his head back down as tears threatened to spill from his eyes, "But my classmates wouldn't let me study."

Inko gained an understanding look as she pet his head and let him continue, "Then I thought, 'maybe a police officer or detective instead', but my classmates left me to injured to train." Izuku had stopped to wipe his tears before continuing, "I had even thought, 'mom loves my singing and playing, so why not be a musician', but they would always destroy my instruments and sheets."

At this point the mother had wanted nothing more that to hug her child, but she knew she would perish in doing so, her child had turned to face her with tear in his eyes, "I tried to be something, something you could be proud of, but they would never let succeed, I tried, I tried so many times to make you proud mom, but I never could."

Inko started to shed her own tears as she smiled gently, "I'm already so proud of you Izuku, the fact that I can see how much of a fine young man you are already proves to me that you will change the world as we know it..." The cold started to creep into her body, indicating her time was coming to an end, she wants to die with no regrets so she had asked, "...Do you still want to be a hero?"

Izuku's eyes widened at the question but nodded his head when his words failed to come out. Inko once again asked, "Then promise me that you will be a hero like you said you would, like when you were a kid running around the house, like when you hugged my leg talking about how you would always save me no matter what, promise me that you'll do that for me?"

The preteen now realized how little time she had left, and with a shaky breath, "I promise, I promise that I'll be a hero, I promise that I'll change the world, I promise that...", he had paused and thought for a moment, "...I promise that world will know about the wonderful woman who raised me to be the hero I am today."

Inko smiled with ever word, tears rolling down her cheeks as she closed her eyes, "I only ever wish I could see it happen." And with that, her breathing had stopped and the heart monitor flatlinned, Izuku had cried out in grief, alerting the staff of the woman's demise, knowing to steer clear of the room until it was necessary.

His tears had eventually run dry as he stared at the peaceful face of his mother, a mysterious figure had appeared beside him, Izuku knew who the man was, he came from his quirk afterall, "What shall we do now Master?" The figure had watched the face of the young teen before finally getting a reply.

"What my mother had made me promise to do."

**A/N:**

**Some of my ideas will have crossover elements and will be inspired by other stories, I will let you guys guess what I got this inspiration from and I will reveal it within the next chapter, and as I said, depending on the support of this one-shot, it may or may not get its own story. Anyways, until next time, stay weird my fellow internet community.**


	2. Ch 2 Misfortunes Gift

**Hello everyone, I am back with another idea, but first, as promised, I will tell you what inspired my last chapter. So to start off with where it started, it really kicked off when I started searching through the crossovers to find out that the Fate series was apart of it, what sparked the inspiration was the story _Twice _****_Inheritor _****by bubbajack and how he had Izuku summon more that one servant while giving him the ability to use their weapons, a great story, just, very confusing in terms of keeping track of each character and where they came from. Alright, now that I got that out of the way, lets move on with the idea.**

Izuku Midoriya was having a really bad day.

First his teacher called him out on which school he wanted to go to, then his bully confronted him about it while he burned his note book, and now he was about to be killed by a sludge villain he had just read about on the news.

To say that the situation was unfair would be an understatement. To be exact, his life was filled with the misfortune that no man should be able to take, from his quirklessness, to his father, abandoning him, to even his mother's passing due to a unfortunate villain attack.

One would think that Izuku would have given up by now, but he still preserved, after all, what else was he supposed to do? His appearance was much too plain, his grades was never among the top ten, he had no special talent that made him stand out, and he certainly didn't have any support in his life, whether if it was physical, emotional, or financial.

He was essentially on his own, being his own pillar in a world of demolishers. As such, he struggled, even if he didn't have a chance of escaping, he still clung onto the hope of someone saving him. However, his vision soon started to fade, his body growing numb.

In the distance, he saw two black birds watching him, he reached his hand out to them, the birds, seeing the boy on the brink on death, stared at him curiously, he then decided to close his eyes, but when he did, he felt that he could breath, he slightly opened his eyes to see to differently shaped feathers falling down towards him. When they landed on his head he had fallen asleep.

Next to the now passed out boy were two figures, on his left was a man with black hair that had grey strands, he wears a grey dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, black dress shoes, and a silver cross necklace with a few rings on his right hand. His most noticeable trait is his tattered, dark red cape draped up on his shoulders.

On Izuku's right was a woman with the same black hair, but with red tips. She wears a shallow cut black dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt, and a pair of matching gauntlets.An object that looks to be made from feathers hangs from the right side of her skirt. She also wears detached black leggings with a red splatter pattern, and black leather boots beneath them. Her most distinctive feature is a fearsome, full-face mask that looks to be that of a monster, with a white face and four red slits acting as eyes, it further enhances the inhuman appearance.

With each person the hold very strange weaponry, the man holding what appears to be a retractable great sword while the woman holds ōdachi. They both look at the boy then to each other, the woman was the first to speak, "Are you sure that we should do this? We won't be able to turn back after this."

The man pulled out a flask and took a sip before replying, "Yeah, after the day he's had, I think it's about time he gets much needed break from whatever hell he was thrown into..." The man proceeds to pick up the boy before the woman opens up a portal. "...And besides, society saw fit to punish him and toss him aside for what he didn't have, so, we may as well give him a means to fight." They all proceeded to enter the portal.

And like that, they were gone without a trace.

**A/N:****Alright, I'm gonna leave it off here, I may have given away too much on where I got this from but, oh well, take a guess on where this sprouted from and who the mystery characters were, all will be revealed in the next chapter. Till then, stay weird fellow readers.**


	3. Ch 3 The Greatest Sin

**Apologies for the late update! I wanted to at the very least update every Sunday (U.S. Zone) but many random ideas kept going in and out of my head that I couldn't nail down the one I wanted to write about, anyways, as for inspiratio****n for the last chapter, it actually came ****from ****_Getting Grimm_ by The Realist Man. He took an interesting approach to the story as Izuku was able to create a diverse but effective battle squadron, sucks that he hasn't updated it yet. And as promised, the two mystery twins from the previous chapter are Qrow and Raven Branwen from the _RWBY _series, kept contemplating who should save Izuku out of the two but ended up doing both, reason being, I would be able to create a fairly powerful weapon for him should you guys want it as a story. Anyways, onto the idea.**

_They say, the greatest crime you could ever commit..._

The wind was howling as a lone figure stood atop the roof of a building, this structure had no significance, it wasn't important, held an average value, and it wasn't eye catching, but to this figure, the floor of this roof was where his shattered dreams lay.

_Is the act of taking a life..._

This figure's name is Izuku Midoriya. Why was he there you may ask? It was the very place where he had met his hero, one would think that would make any person smile upon such a memory. He, however, only teared up more when doing so.

_However, whether or not that life be yours or another..._

In his grasp is a worn out notebook, wrinkled after having to be dried, and covered in burns inside and out, in that notebook is the pinnacle if his life's work, the hobby of analyzing the quirks of others.

_Does not make a differenece in value or the meaning of the crime..._

Within those pages lay his suicide note, knowing full well of the action was about to commit, he wanted someone to know his reason for jumping, even if people ended up forgetting his existence entirely later.

_So what exactly does that mean for the person tha__t had killed?_

He had climbed over the railing and was prepared to breathe his last breath, he had made his peace, and had said his goodbyes. With a final resolve, on this day, June XX 2XXX, 10:37 PM, Izuku Midoriya, had jumped.

_They are given a punishment based on the purity of their soul, and that alone, can turn ones curse, into a gift like no other..._

**A/N:**

**So this is a pretty common story floating around on the site, I'll let you guys guess where I got this from, and as always, let me know if you want this as a story, I could turn it into one if the support is there. Until then, stay weird my fellow readers.**


	4. Ch 4 The Reincarnated Soul

**Hey-yo! How's everyone doing? Well,****I have been messing up my own sleep schedule by staying up at night but no worries**, **it'll fix itself eventually, in the mean time, let's go over the inspiration for the previous idea. The story is called _Fallen Angel__,_**** by: Starstorm2112-2 (Thank you TheMexicanAttacker) to sum it up, Izuku commits suicide, he gains a quirk in the process, he transfers out of his school, and studies to be a psychologist instead of a hero, despite the fact he has the power to become one**.

To live, to die, and to be born anew, that is the basis to the cycle of life and death.

_To stand firm in your beliefs and defend them and others who share them, that is what it means to be a knight._

A lone defender stands in the way of his enemies, he is the last soldier protecting the only entrance to the kingdom, with the memory of the promise he made, he once again picks up his sword and shield to defend his loved ones.

_To fight for the honor and glory of yourself, comrades, and home, that is what it means to be a warrior._

In the heart of battle, a swordsman stands by his bothers and sister in arms, a long sword in hand as he cuts down his foes. He knows that he may day, but he would not die meaninglessly or as a coward, so he fights on to give this war meaning.

_To lose your sense of self and allow your body to move naturally, to embody the meaning of might, that is what it means to be a berzerker._

His home now threatened, he his left with very little choice in the actions he takes, for he know that even the slightest movement may cost him everything, so he clears his mind, imagines his family, and allows his insticts to solve his problem with his might.

_To strike from afar, and leave no chance to stand, to let the wind guild your shots, that is what it means to be a ranger._

As he silently stalks his target, he moves from one cover to another, he is finally in a position to make his shot, as he knocks an arrow he closes his eyes as he listen to the wind, he aims and lets it fly, hitting its mark.

_To be one with the shadows, to blend into ones surroundings, and silently claim your reward, that is what it means to be a rogue._

He maneuvers through the building without a sound nor trace, his bounty being the corrupt noble in the next room over. He slips in and strikes, he claims proof of his kill and disappears into the starless night sky.

_To bring warmth and safety, to ensure your patients live to see another day, that is what it means to be a priest._

In the far reaches of the infirmary, a victim holds onto their life for as long as they can, as their healer tirelessly works to mend their wounds, even if times are hopeless, the savior will not waver until the job is done.

_To seek knowledge of the unknown, to experiment with, and discover it, that is what it means to be a mage._

A lone caster stands atop his tower, his work sprawled out in front of him, his familiar, noticing their masters frustration, seeks to calm him, the caster smiles at their attempts and is now motivated to finish his work.

All their lives are different, yet the carry the same soul, they all died the same way, and lived with the same ideals, so what happens when all those lives, converge into one?

Izuku Midoriya, and woken up to the sound of someone attempting to wake him, the memories he experienced, while strange to him, were completely natural as he was told, however, they told him he may experince, one, maybe two, or even three lives, but seven?He is positive that what he went through was unheard of.

He looked upped to the person attempting to wake him, it was a tall teen with deep blue hair and glasses, when said person had a good look at him, his eyes flashed in recognition, he proceeded to take a knee as he kept eye contact. "Captain Aymon! It's you! I'm so glad I could finally meet you again!"

Izuku took a closer look at him, a memory flashed in his head. "Hugelin, I remember, if it was not for you, the kingdom would not have time to prepare a defense." Hugelin looked away saddened, "While that may be true, the defense we set up were not needed, while you sacrificed your life to save ours, we stood by and did nothing to help you, for that I cannot call myself a knight in your presence."

Izuku sighed as he remembered how pessimistic his personal scout was. "Hugelin, my life was to serve and protect the people, I did just that, afterall, I died from the wounds I sustained, not from the battle itself, I at the very least got to see my beloved wife and child before perishing."

Hugelin eyes flashed before standing up. "That's right I had almost forgotten, I had seen her here, she is currently amongst us in the crowd, I had left her when I saw that you had fallen asleep and thought you were a hooligan, I will be right back Captain." and with that he sped off.

Izuku sighed as he looked up towards the ceiling, he knew it was about to be a long day if he is going to have so many reunions with old comrades, so he stretched and prepared to tackle the day as best as he could. Afterall, this school is for people like him, people who had experienced another life that was not their own.

**A/N:**

**Well that's all I got here, let me know what you all think, and I'll tell you right now, the idea did not come from a story on FFN, but it did come from an anime, I just did my own spin on things, take a guess on which one it is in the comments, and I'll let you know in the next chapter****, and remember, if you want this as a story, then show some support for it. And with all that done, take care and stay weird my fellow readers.**


	5. Ch 5 A Wanderer's Return

**Hey-yo! Back again with another idea, so, as some of you may know, I have made a story called _Figures of the Past_, based on the previous idea, so while I may go back and forth between stories, I'll still be putting down random ideas that I come across here. So, onto the explanation, the idea was derived from Seiken Tsukai no World Break, however, I had found a story with a similar basis in _The Young Veteran_ by: LawKaynn. It is a story about Izuku being a reincarnated soldier, living his life as a kid and becoming a urban legend in Mustafu, sort of acting like an enforcer among the citizens, although it seems like he has a habit of 'strongly insisting' people to have dinner at his house if they are going to have it alone. Well, now that that's out of the way, let's get on with the idea!**

_Ten Years Ago:_

_Four boys were wandering through the woods. However, when only three came out, screaming for help, an investigation was launched. As it turns out, one of the boys had fallen into the river, but when they checked to see where he was, there was no sign of him, not even splash mark to indicate that someone had fallen in. The police searched all along the river, but the results came back empty. A detective with a lie detector quirk had questioned them, but it all came back as truth. So, on this day, Izuku Midoriya, had disappeared, whether or not if it was a result of his quirk, they would never know._

Present Day:

Today, could not have been worse for Kastuki Bakugo.

Not only was there a villain attack on his school and class, but the villains themselves are incredibly weak, making him waste a lot of his time. He had to finish this up quickly and block off any of their escape routes, evebn if that includes taking down that portal villain.

However, when he got there, he was met with a surprise. Standing between a hulking figure and his injured teacher, stood a man with many swords at his disposal. This swordsman the only thing standing in its way. However, even if he was not an enemy, he was definitely not an ally.

"Oi, who do you think you are? Getting in my way like this? You aren't even on anyone's team." Seems like the man-in-hands was annoyed with the interference. Said annoyance shook his head, "Wow Kurogiri, after such a pleasant conversation I had with you, I expected more from your boss, didn't expect a man-child instead."

The portal villain sighed, "You would think after being around me so often, he would have developed manners, unfortunately, one can only dream." The leader got annoyed at the side conversations, "Nomu, end him." The creature charged, however they would never get the chance to wind up an attack. The sound echoed, as if the very fabric of space was cut.

"For someone to claim that they are very strong, and not even match up to Lastella's power? That irks me a bit." The figure stood behind a confused Nomu, a great sword had been unsleathed, it was a single edged blade that held a brilliantly dark hue of purple, with white twinkles appearing every so often, the Nomu himself looked back before a line was shown, splitting right down the middle of his form, before it gradually became more prominent, before its two halves fell sideways.

The area became silent before the leader broke it, "No...no, no, no, NO! That shouldn't be possible! Nomu has regeneration, how did you beat that?!" The figure shrugged, "Everything has a limit, all I did was break them." The leader stood there in shock before chuckling, "You know, now that I think about it, it's not very heroic for a hero to kill without mercy, imagine what the people would say when they hear about this."

Again, the figure shrugged before pointing his sword at him, "Tell them what you want, but I'm no hero, never was, never will be. Got way too much blood on my hands to begin with." Kurogiri then became nervous. If what this man said was true, then he has no qualms in killing both of them. So, against his master's wishes, he had warped the two of them away before it was too late.

The swordsman sheathed his blade before another was drawn. However, the weapon itself became a staff of sorts, with the handle being white with gold rings to highlight it and a deep blue orb resting at the top. The figure started to approach Aizawa. Instantly, he and the students were on guard. "Calm down, I'm just gonna heal you, you can save the questions for latter, but I figured you would want to help your students first." The teacher was cautious, but nodded.

The figure started chanting, _"May the light of hope shine bright upon the fields of battle."_ Soon a green light enveloped Aizawa until he was fully healed. The teacher soon stood up and nodded at the figure before taking off into a nearby zone. The figure in question started walking up the steps in hopes of finding more injured to heal.

All the while, Kastuki couldn't let go off that feeling of familiarity when he looks at the swordsman. He shook off those thoughts before he and the other students nearby followed him. When they reached the top, the saw him healing Thirteen, with the other students watching him closely. Gradually, the remaining students reached back to the front entrance.

With almost all the students accounted for, Aizawa had started asking questions, "Alright vigilante, who are you and how did you get here?" The figure thought of a response, "In reverse, I am a dimensional traveler, and while I can choose when and which world I go to, I can not choose where I end up, and as for who I am, well..."

The figure scratched his head before taking off his hood, showing a mess of green hair. "It has been a while since I had last used my name, so forgive me if it seems silly, but I almost forgot about it, but, I am Izuku Midoriya, but you can call me-" However he was interrupted by Katsuki.

"Deku...you're alive..."

**A/N:**

**Welp, that is all I got, and all I can give for right now, let me know what you all think, and as always, stay weird my fellow readers.**


	6. Ch 6 Welcome to My World

**Hey-yo! Back again with another idea, but first, a recap. So the previous chapter was mainly inspired by a few multiverse stories. I do believe that there is a story that lets Izuku have a quirk that lets him travel between them, however I have never read it, so I can't put down. And the basis of his quirk in my idea, is that it lets him interact with worlds about stories we have yet to see(Think of the Familiar of Zero or any other Issekai anime), instead of the usual spiel of him seeing other versions of himself or him crossing over to other animes and the like. Well, that is now out if the way, so let's get on with the idea!**

You ever get that feeling of comfort you get when you are in your own little world?

A bang had rang out. Sparks flew from a glowing, metallic object. A lone figure wielded the hammer that was shaping the metal. And so, he swung once more.

That feeling of knowing what is going on and what to do to do next?

With the forging complete, the smith dipped the blade in water, cooling down his work, to inspect it more thoroughly. Satisfied with the shape, he begins to improve the object's form.

To understand that, you must know what it is like to live out in another person's world.

The smith is now putting the finishing touches to his project, adding the necessary parts, securing them in place, and polishing the dull areas. And soon, his work was done.

But sometimes, you may be given the choice to show your world to others.

The smith had smiled as a message had appeared. A dull, blue box with clear, white text. On said box had the words written across the screen in a simple manner.

_Forging Process Complete._

**A/N:**

**You guys can probably see where this may be going, but still, I thought that may as well give this trend a shot as well. Let me know what you all think in the review, and as always, stay weird my fellow readers.**


End file.
